


The Morning After

by its_not_my_fault



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Challenge Response, Friendship/Love, Gen, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 16:24:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15666885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_not_my_fault/pseuds/its_not_my_fault
Summary: Wynonna knows it's too bright for her to be in her own bed.





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shanachie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/gifts).



> Vague reference to a spoiler for season 3 if you've somehow managed to miss the "big reveal" of episode 3X02.
> 
> Obviously, I'm not Emily Andras, but she is my Queen.

Wynonna groaned as she woke up, piercing light causing her sore head to throb and her eyes to burn. It occurred to Wynonna as she shut her eyes tight against the brightness that it was too bright for her normal space. She couldn’t process that right now. It would have to wait until the throbbing in her head subsided a little, and her stomach stopped rolling quite so much. 

 

Tentatively, she turned her head the other way, hoping that the light would be less stabbing to her eyeballs if she were facing a different way. Nausea temporarily spiked but dropped back quickly when she was still again. Now that she had turned her head, it did seem darker that way, so she peaked out of one hesitant eye, squinting open just enough to allow her a sliver of a look at the room around her.

 

When that side proved to be much less antagonistic in the sunlight department, Wynonna sighed. Much of the tension whooshed out of her which in turn eased her queasiness a little, though the drum beats behind her eyeballs still pulsed rhythmically. 

 

She thought about trying to go back to sleep, but now the fact that it was too bright to be spot on The Homestead was bothering her. Why was it too bright? Deciding it would probably be a good idea to figure out where she was, Wynonna cracked her eyes open again. 

 

Waverly’s room. She hadn’t thought about how much more sun Waverly’s room got in the morning. Well, she was reasonably sure it was morning. Guess that was another thing she should try to figure out. She groaned again, moving slowly so she wouldn’t jostle her still sensitive stomach too much and groped for her phone. She was sure it had to be around here somewhere. She worked on remembering the night before though she couldn’t seem to go back much farther than getting to Shorty’s. If she had that much of a blank space, there was a good chance they’d thrown her out again, and she prayed she hadn’t ended up at Pussy Willow’s again. Or somewhere similar. 

 

“You know,” a voice came from the door, and Wynonna screamed. She found herself reaching for Peacemaker, which of course, wasn’t on her hip, but it was only Waverly. “Sorry, sorry! Didn’t mean to scare you.”

 

“Ugh, sorry. Where’s my phone?” Wyonna felt around the bed, finally running her hands under the pillow and running into the little flip thing. The downsides of these flip phones Waverly found were many, but the good thing was that the battery life was better and still held enough charge to tell her it was seven am. Wynonna groaned again. 

 

“You okay?” Waverly asked. 

 

“No worse than usual,” Wynonna told her, and that was mostly the truth. 

 

“Good.” Waverly walked from the door frame and pushed Wynonna over, tucking herself into the blankets beside Wynonna. 

“How did I end up in your bed?” 

 

“You came in around four in the morning, threw your shoes against the wall over there and announced you were sleeping in here with me since Nicole was on patrol anyway.” 

 

“So no explanation then.” 

 

“You were snoring about three seconds after that with your face squashed into the pillow. I didn’t really get the chance to ask for one.”

 

“Ah, well, **I’m sure drunk me had her reasons**. Sorry, baby girl. ” 

 

Waverly rolled over and took Wynonna’s hand where it laid in her lap. “I didn’t mind the company. And I’ll always be there for you.” 

 

Wynonna’s throat stuck, and she fought for her voice, “You can’t really promise that. None of us can. If Dolls--” 

 

Waverly sat up and threw her arms around Wynonna. “Yes, I can. Even Hell can’t separate us for long. We’re motherfudging Earps.” 

 

Wynonna laughed. “Yeah, yeah we are.” 

  
  



End file.
